Un último paso en falso
by Inner Light Shikinami
Summary: El sufrimiento y el dolor por la pérdida de su amada llevan a Ash a dar un último paso hacia el abismo.


**Muchos saludos lectores de Fanfiction. Les cuelgo este Oneshot PearlShipping que anteriormente (No hace muchos días) publiqué en un foro de Anime y Manga. Espero les agrade, cualquier Review es bien agradecido.**

**Aclarar que Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Si lo hicieran, el protagonista tendría novia a_a)**

* * *

**Un último paso en falso**

Tan solo dos pasos o quizá uno, para acabar con su sufrimiento. Observó desde la orilla la larga caída libre hasta aquella poderosa corriente, ahí, entre las duras y afiladas rocas que sobresalían del agua le esperaba silenciosa e incansablemente la muerte.

El rostro de Ash estaba sumido completamente en la tristeza, su mirada melancólica y sus labios temblorosos denotaban su deprimente estado. Se encontraba tan cerca, ¿Cuánto tardaría en caer desde aquella altura?, quizá unos cuantos segundos, o quizá un par de minutos, no lo sabía con exactitud pero tampoco es que le importase mucho.

Suspiró fríamente y apretando los puños se dispuso a dar el último paso, pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien le detuvo.

—¡Espera!— escuchó tras de sí, a no mucha distancia —¡No lo hagas porfavor!

El joven se volteó aún con la misma determinación sin siquiera alejarse un centímetro de donde se encontraba.

—Gary…— susurró con frialdad —¿Por qué has venido…?

—Vamos amigo…— contestó el castaño con el rostro lleno de preocupación, a la par que jadeaba por el cansancio —Esto no puede acabar así, no puedes… ¡No puedes morir así!

El azabache esbozó una mueca de tristeza.

—Te equivocas… Yo dejé de vivir en el mismo instante en que ella dejó de respirar…

—¡Ya ha pasado un año!— continuó el Oak, exaltado ante la idea de que su mejor amigo pusiera fin a su vida de aquella cruel manera —¡Aún puedes superarlo!, tienes mi apoyo… y el de todos Ash…

—¡Mírame!— exclamó el azabache con desesperación, dejando a un lado la frialdad—¡No soy nada de lo que fui alguna vez, ella se llevó lo mejor de mí con su muerte...!, No soy más que una cáscara vacía, incapaz de sonreír…

* * *

_"Dos jóvenes corrían, tomados de la mano mientras reían. El bosque estaba completamente oscuro y silencio, lo único audible en la distancia eran las felices risas de aquél par de enamorados jugueteando a aquellas horas de la noche. Se toparon con una gran roca en el corazón de la arboleda, el joven de cabellos azabaches subió primero y luego le extendió su mano a la joven de cabello azul para que trepara y se sentaron ahí a observar las estrellas durante un buen rato._

_—Mira el cielo, Dawn— comenzó a hablar el chico —Aquellas miles de estrellas brillantes… todo eso y más es nuestro…_

_La chica sonrió ante las palabras de su amado._

_—¿No crees que es mucho?— contestó ella dulcemente._

_—Mejor dicho, ¡Todo el mundo es nuestro!— continuó Ash, alzando la voz —¡Somos los mejores, nadie puede derrotarnos!_

_—Se te han subido un poquito los humos…— agregó la peliazul con una nerviosa sonrisa._

_El joven bajó la mirada con decepción ante las respuestas de su novia._

_—Claro que no…_

_—Pero tienes razón— le susurró sonriente la chica, para luego abrazarle —Juntos nunca nadie podrá detenernos, cumpliremos todos nuestros sueños y más."_

* * *

Gary le observó sin poder articular palabra alguna, formando un silencio de tal magnitud que él mismo podía oír los acelerados latidos de su nervioso corazón.

—La vida da muchos giros… algunos buenos, otros malos y… otros horribles— decía el castaño con la mirada melancólica —Debemos aceptar la realidad como es… no podemos vivir cargando el pasado siempre Ash, debes superarlo…

—Sí, tienes razón— agregó el azabache más calmado, hizo una leve pausa y el corazón de Gary se tranquilizó un momento hasta que el joven continuó hablando —Eso es lo que más me duele… tienes toda la razón amigo… yo también pienso igual que tú, pero no puedo aceptarlo… soy incapaz de hacerlo…

* * *

_"El profesor Samuel Oak junto a su nieto terminaban de traspasar los datos de ciertas Pokédex a sus computadoras, para luego actualizarlas y devolverlas a sus respectivos dueños. El rostro de ambos, además de demostrar completa sorpresa por tan buenos resultados denotaba orgullo y felicidad por el trabajo en equipo realizado por la pareja de visita en su laboratorio._

_—Estoy completamente impresionado— decía sonriente el hombre de edad —Han atrapado a todos los Pokémon de Kanto y Johto…_

_—Y qué lo digas, abuelo— mencionaba el joven castaño —Atrapar a tantos Pokémon, incluso aquellos que solo son mencionados en las leyendas es un trabajo digno de reconocer._

_La joven peliazul se encontraba nerviosa y sonrojada por tantos halagos, mientras que su novio y su amigo Pikachu ansiaban el momento de partir a la siguiente región en su lista._

_—No es para tanto…— comentaba Dawn mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa y se rascaba la cabeza —En cuanto completemos la Pokédex respectiva de Hoenn nos dejaremos caer en Pueblo Paleta para darles los datos._

_—¿Qué ya se van?— preguntó el profesor con preocupación —Si no ha pasado un día desde su regreso a Kanto._

_—Lo siento…— se apresuró en responder la peliazul, sonriente —Pero Ash y Pikachu ya no pueden aguantar más y no me gusta hacerles esperar…_

_El castaño observó al silencioso joven con una mirada picarona, a lo que éste respondió con otra de molestia._

_—No esperaba menos de un gran Maestro Pokémon y la Coordinadora estrella de Sinnoh— comenzaba a decir Gary, alzando las cejas en señal de picardía —Ha pasado tan solo un día de su regreso y ya quieren estar a solas nuevamente, venga, ya llevan medio año de noviazgo y no se dan un solo respiro, ¿No pierden el tiempo, eh?_

_—¡¿Q-qué?!— exclamaron ambos al unísono de manera nerviosa y completamente rojos mientras que lo demás tan solo reían."_

* * *

El viento meneaba los cabellos de ambos jóvenes que, aún en las mismas posiciones no se movían un solo centímetro.

—Quisiera poder decir que entiendo tu dolor… pero no puedo, me es imposible imaginar el martirio que has estado cargando desde hace ya un año…

Ash observó la palma de su mano izquierda con suma tristeza. En ella había una notable cicatriz, cómo si algo la hubiese agujereado y no pudo evitar recordar aquél fatídico día.

* * *

_"—Ya está, observa esto Dawn…_

_La oscuridad de la noche y el fuerte olor a azufre del volcán del monte Cenizo eran el ambiente perfecto para lo que acontecería. La pareja de chicos había escalado por sus propios medios aquella blanca montaña por la noche para no involucrar a nadie en su cometido. Investigando, dieron con un pequeño y rojizo meteorito; aquella era su llave para atrapar a Groudon, uno de los tres Pokémon creadores, legendario de la región Hoenn y una de los pocos espacios vacíos por llenar en sus Pokédex._

_—¡E-está brillando!— exclamaba sorprendida la peliazul observando el trozo de roca espacial que sujetaba Ash frente al borde del inactivo volcán._

_Todo el lugar se estremeció con un fuerte temblor y la chica sujetó al azabache del brazo alejándolo de una caída a una muerte segura. Desde el centro del magma se alzaba la figura enorme de un Pokémon._

_—¡Lo conseguimos!— gritó el joven sonriente, para luego abrazar con fuerza a su novia._

_—Primero hay que vencerlo y luego ya diremos…— argumentó Dawn sonriendo, sin apartar sus orbes azules de la escena._

_Lo que no sabían ambos jóvenes era que Groudon no guardaba piedad alguna para aquellos que osaran despertarle de su letargo. Rugió con furia, observando a ambas personas en la distancia y lanzó poderosos ataques a diestra y siniestra._

_—¡E-es demasiado peligroso…!— advirtió la chica con preocupación —¡Retrocedamos un poco!_

_Pero su novio no le escuchó y se dispuso a enfrentar al legendario Pokémon. Tanteó en su bolsillo buscando sus Pokeballs pues Pikachu se encontraba descansando en el centro Pokémon de Lavacalda en las faldas del monte y su equipo de reserva era la única opción. Hasta que, un haz de luz parecido a un rayo rosó su mejilla a gran velocidad._

_—¿Q-qué ataque ha sido ese?— preguntó sorprendido, alzando los brazos en señal de sorpresa. Nuevamente otro haz de luz, este pasó a través de su mano izquierda, atravesándola y provocándole un insoportable ardor._

_A Ash Ketchum le bastó observar el cielo para darse cuenta de que decenas de ataques cómo ese se dirigían con velocidad en dirección a ellos. Cogió a la peliazul del brazo y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían."_

* * *

—Eres mi mejor amigo y nos conocemos desde la infancia…— rompía el sepulcral silencio Gary, tratando de persuadirle —Estoy preocupado por ti, todos lo están… Tu madre, Brock, Misty, May, Serena… todos vienen hacia acá, porque están preocupados por ti Ash.

—Porfavor…— le suplicó el azabache con una triste mirada —Ya tomé una decisión, no hagas esto más difícil… por primera vez en mi vida dejaré de pensar en los demás y haré lo mejor para mí mismo…

—¡¿Crees que saltar a la muerte de esta manera es algo que te traerá bienestar?!— le preguntó el castaño, completamente desesperado.

—Sí…— asintió el azabache mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaba por sus mejillas— Así es…

* * *

_"Corrieron un largo trecho monte abajo. Dónde el aplastante silencio solo les permitía oír sus jadeos de cansancio y los furiosos rugidos de Groudon en la lejanía. Una vez en las faldas del monte se detuvieron, exhaustos para recuperar el aire._

_—Eso fue peligroso…— susurró Ash mientras pensaba en que jamás volvería a intentar una locura de aquél tipo en su vida. Observó su mano izquierda con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y pudo notar el horrible y sangrante agujero a través de ella. El poder de aquél Pokémon era algo que no debía subestimarse y como lección lo más probable es que perdiese la movilidad de sus dedos pues no los sentía._

_Entonces salió de sus pasamientos, al escuchar algo chocar contra la húmeda tierra. Alzó la vista y ahí estaba, su novia arrodillada mientras cruzaba los brazos a través de su pecho._

_—¡Dawn!— gritó en el acto y se acercó a ella para ayudarle a recomponerse._

_—Yo… lo siento… no sé cómo…— susurró la peliazul con nerviosismo, sin alzar la vista— No sé cuando… ocurrió…_

_—¡¿A qué te refieres?!— preguntó el joven con desesperación, arrodillándose y poniéndose a su altura. La peliazul no alzó la vista, pero de igual forma solo acercarse fue suficiente para que Ash entendiese todo._

_Sangre."_

* * *

—No me hagas esto amigo… nadie podrá perdonarme por no lograr detenerte…

—Entonces esperaré a que estén todos presentes… no me importa.

* * *

_"—No es tu culpa…_

_—¡Aguanta, porfavor!— exclamaba Ash en desesperación mientras corría por las pequeñas y oscuras calles de Pueblo Lavacalda con la peliazul en sus brazos._

_—No te preocupes…— le contestó débilmente ella, mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba desde su boca hasta su mentón —Aún sigo… aquí._

_Maldita sea, pensaba el joven. Porqué justamente aquella noche estaba tan solitaria y silenciosa._

_—¡Alguien, ayuda!— gritó. Sentía la sangre de su novia recorrer sus brazos, aquella que emanaba desde el pecho y espalda de la peliazul._

_Ash se detuvo, jadeante por el cansancio. No era bueno, almenos no lo necesario como para salvarla a ella."_

* * *

—La culpa no es tuya— continuó Gary en su intento por alejar al azabache de aquél abismo —Quién habría imaginado que Groudon tendría esa clase de poder…

—Yo lo sabía… lo sabía, pero estaba tan cegado por el hecho de que… éramos fuertes…— le interrumpió el chico con tristeza —Pero la realidad es otra, fui débil… y al final no pude salvarla…

* * *

_"—E-espera… no te vayas…— dijo Dawn con lo poco y nada de fuerzas que le quedaban. Se encontraba recostada contra un árbol junto a Ash a no mucha distancia del centro del pueblo._

_—¡Iré por ayuda!— respondió él haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la calma._

_—No me dejes sola…_

_Tras escucharla él se agachó abrazarla, rompiendo a llorar. No podía soportarlo más, la perdía, poco a poco el azul de los ojos de su amada perdía vida al igual que ella. Dawn alzó su mano, buscando el rostro del chico para acariciarlo._

_—¡No puedes irte!_

_—Gracias por todo…_

_—¡No te vayas!_

_—Jamás dejaré de amarte…_

_La frágil peliazul susurró unas débiles palabras al oído del chico antes de que su cuerpo, pálido por la pérdida de sangre, dejara salir a su alma definitivamente._

_Silencio, no había más que silencio. El rostro de Ash parecía una salvaje cascada de lágrimas mientras abrazaba el cadáver sin vida de su amada, y le suplicaba incansablemente una y otra vez que no lo dejase."_

* * *

—La perdí…

* * *

_"—Venga ya…— decía preocupado un moreno con un paraguas sobre él que le cubría de la estrepitosa lluvia —Llevas un día entero aquí, enfermarás Ash…_

_El azabache se encontraba empapado, arrodillado frente a una lápida con el nombre de su amada grabado en ella._

_—Hazle caso a Brock porfavor… no soportamos verte así— agregaba una chica de cabello castaño, se trataba de Serena, su vieja compañera de la región Kalos._

_—Aún no…— susurraba el joven, sin mirarles._

_—No está bien que vengas a cada instante a este lugar…— trataba de convencerle el moreno —No puedes llevar una vida en estas condiciones…_

_—Debes mirar hacia adelante…— añadió la joven de cabello castaño, con un tono de completa preocupación — Todos nosotros te ayudaremos…_

_Ash se volteó a observarles, con un rostro lleno de dolor en dónde las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia y el sufrimiento._

_—Aún no… he sido capaz de pedirle perdón…"_

* * *

El frío viento en la cima de aquél acantilado chocaba salvajemente contra los cabellos de ambos jóvenes que no dejaban de mirarse con tristeza. El chico de cabello castaño se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

—Solo espero que… Dawn y mi conciencia puedan perdonarme por no lograr detenerte…— concluyó el castaño. Sus últimas palabras antes de alejarse completamente, confiando en que sea cual sea el destino de su amigo lo que le depare en el más allá sea la vida y la felicidad que no pudo continuar junto a su novia.

El azabache se quedó de pie un buen rato, sin moverse un solo milímetro. Pensaba en todo, pero a la vez en nada. Se sentía confundido, no porque su amigo de la infancia le haya provocado dudas en cuanto a su decisión, sino en la grandeza de sus palabras. Ash sabía que muy en el fondo Gary entendía sus sentimientos y, él, mejor que nadie, sabía que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Gracias por venir a despedirte— concluyó, esbozando la primera sonrisa desde aquél fatídico día. Su última sonrisa.

Un paso, el borde del precipicio.

¿Acaso el destino habría decidido todo aquello?, acaso… ¿Era el destino el que le ponía a prueba con todo aquél dolor y todo aquél sufrimiento? Creía que además del agujero en su mano derecha provocado por el legendario Pokémon, también tenía uno en el pecho al igual que su amada Dawn por perderla.

Un paso, el tan ansiado momento a un centímetro de sus pies.

* * *

_"—¡No puedes irte!_

_—Gracias por todo…_

_—¡No te vayas!_

_—Jamás dejaré de amarte…_

_La frágil peliazul susurró unas débiles palabras al oído del chico antes de que su cuerpo, pálido por la pérdida de sangre, dejara salir a su alma definitivamente._

_—Siempre te esperaré… porque esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto, Ash"_

* * *

Un último paso en falso, entre él y ella.

* * *

_"—¿No crees que es mucho?— contestó ella dulcemente._

_—Mejor dicho, ¡Todo el mundo es nuestro!— continuó Ash, alzando la voz —¡Somos los mejores, nadie puede derrotarnos!_

_—Se te han subido un poquito los humos…— agregó la peliazul con una nerviosa sonrisa._

_El joven bajó la mirada con decepción ante las respuestas de su novia._

_—Claro que no…_

_—Pero tienes razón— le susurró sonriente la chica, para luego abrazarle —Juntos nunca nadie podrá detenernos, cumpliremos todos nuestros sueños y más."_

* * *

_**FIN.**_


End file.
